A FURRY PROBLEM
by ncalkins
Summary: when Charlie wakes up one morning he didnt exspect this. Mabey Paton can help. Why is Asa being weaird. funny sorry if spelling not good no beta and first time warning slash not graphic. REVIEW cussing
1. Chapter 1

A FURRY PROBLEM

I don't own Charlie Bone. This is a AU another universe, the characters may be out of character, and this is going to be slash don't like don't read or just skip the slash parts. This is my first time sorry if it not so good

On filbert street Charlie Bone was about to wake up. Maisie was almost done cooking breakfast. Amy was getting ready for work and Paton was reading. Grandma Bone was still sleeping soundly and I mean soundly she can snore! Charlie woke up, got out of bed and went down the stairs to the bathroom he opened the door. Closed the door and just about to walk passed the mirror when he saw something that didn't belong."AHHHH!" he screeched "Charlie, Charlie what's wrong!" called Amy on the other side of the door. Charlie could not answer for he was in shock Amy was quick to open the door when he didn't answer "oh my." Amy got Charlie out of the bathroom and they both ran to the kitchen. Were uncle Paton was for he came running when he heard the scream and were Maisie was frozen with wide eye looking a Charlie. And amazingly Grandma Bone was still asleep." Now Charlie just calm down" said Paton " calm down, CALM DOWN! I HAVE EARS GROWING OUT OF MY HEAD AND A TAIL OUT OF MY BUT!" shouted Charlie. Paton could not help it he busted out laughing " s sorry c Charlie but when you put it like that." Amy and Maisie with held their smiles and laughter when they saw how upset Charlie was. "Charlie will you please sit down" said Amy "I think I can explain all of this" Charlie sat down mindful of his tail " Well when you father and I were dating engaged to be married. I found out a secret that even his own family didn't know. See one day before your father met me. He got in a fight with a magician who throw a spell at him that went wrong. It was supposed to turn you father into a cat but instead gave him cat ears and tails. Well the magician embarrassed that the spell went wrong fled cause he was all big and bad and couldn't make a simple mistake." "mom getting off topic." said Charlie " oh right, well your father new a magician who owed him a favor. He went to see him and the magician made the ears disappear though they were still there. The tail too. So one day I found out his secret and we still got married. When you were born we thought that the gene skipped you. We where wrong." said Amy. " Well what was the magician that helped dad name. Maybe he can help me too." said Charlie. " Honey there are two problems with that one is that I cant remember his name and two he's dead." said Amy "oh well how will I hide these hats are not allowed at school." said Charlie depressed. " don't worried Charlie. We will find some way." said Paton. "You have until tomorrow to find a way. Now then breakfast is getting cold. Eat up." ordered Maisie. After they ate breakfast Maisie told Charlie to wait there. Charlie looked at Paton who shrugged. Maisie came back with a camera and took picks like crazy. Each one focused on Charlie. When the picks came out they showed Charlie with brown cat ears and tail in his pajamas looking miserable but adorable. "AWWW! YOUR SO CUTE!" cried Maisie. "MAISIE!" wined Charlie. And grandma Bone was still asleep hopefully she wont wake for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

A FURRY PROBLEM

CH 2 ' ' thoughts " " speech

Paton and Charlie were up in Paton's room that was filled with books trying to find a way to hide Charlie's ears and tail. "What about my wand. Can't it make these things disappear?" asked Charlie gesturing to his ears and tail. " No. There is no Welsh word for disappear or any of the like. If there was I would have asked you to disappear my sisters a long time ago." answered Paton. Charlie's ears folded back in disappointment and his tail curled around his leg. "Wait do that again." said Paton with a excited look on his face. Charlie confused pushed his ears back and raped his tail around his leg. "YES!" shouted Paton knocking down some books as he jumped up. " If you can just keep them like that then maybe we can hide them." "what?" asked Charlie. "You hair covers you ears when their back and you pants leg can cover your tail." said Paton like it was obvious and it was. "Great now all I have to remember is to flatten my ears every hour of every day and try to not to sit on my tail." said Charlie sarcastically. " well its all we got so we have to make do. Now lets see what other side affects you being part cat has." said uncle Paton looking kind of crazy. Charlie started to get scared and wondered if he should make a run for it. But he wondered to late.

Monday

Charlie got up and got dressed in a short amount of time. He wanted to get out of there before the bitchy rat I mean grandma Bone woke up and who could blame him. He made his bed and grabbed his blue cape. Remembering to tuck his ears back and his tail inside his pants. It was really uncomfortable. He ran down the stairs hoping that he could get some cereal. Just as he got a bowl grandma Bone walked in. She glared at him said nothing and got herself some breakfast. It was silent during breakfast " Bye Grandma Bone" said Charlie as he ran throw the door and to the bus stop he ran so fast he didn't hear a reply. At Bloor's Academy everything was in full bloom, the birds were sing, kids were laughing and talking before the bell rang outside. Charlie soon found his friends Billy, Lysander, Gabriel, Emma, Tancred, and Olivia standing by a tree. "guys I need to talk to you." whispered Charlie. The others nodded and fallowed Charlie to a spot near the ruins out of everyone's sight. Charlie told them every thing that had changed about him. And by the time he was done Tancred started to laugh Charlie frowned at him. " Nice joke Charlie ha cat ears coming out of your head right." Tancred rolled his eyes. Then a sound came to Charlie's ears and he couldn't stop the cat ears from popping up and listening. It was just a bird thought Charlie as he looked around. The he realized that the others were staring at him with eyes so big they look like they were about to pop out of their head. One of his ears twitched in annoyance Lysander said "Crap they are real."

Emma and Olivia walked towered him stopped right in front of him and reached for his ears. Charlie jerked back and whispered harshly "Don't touch my ears. My mom, Maisie, and Paton kept coming up to me to touch my ears and some times my tail." Emma and Olivia looked down disappointed Charlie sighed and leaned down his head. Emma and Olivia squealed and started to touch his ears. Then some thing weird happed Charlie started to purr. They stopped rubbing his ears and stared at him " what" said Charlie "you were purring" stated Gabriel "oh well the part cat thing has some side affects like I purr, hiss, my hearing is really good, so is my sense of smell, I like milk, eggs, cream and other dairy products and meat products more, I like string and shiny things and maybe others." stated Charlie right back. "Do you still like water?" asked Lysander "Yes I still like water I'm only half cat." Charlie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world then he wondered ." Hey Billy could you understand me when I was purring?" asked Charlie " No you only half cat as you said and I can only hear full blooded animals." answered Billy. Then the bell rang it was time for the pain of annoying teachers and others breathing down your neck. So the walked into the building as they where turning around the corner Charlie pushed down his ears. And prayed that no one saw. But as they passed Asa his eyes were wide and he was smirking he leaned down so only Charlie could hear "nice ears Bone" Charlie hurried by and didn't look back hoping that Asa wouldn't tell anyone.

Asa view

No one know that my kind have a mate one mate in a lifetime. I have been trying to find them by smell because that is how my animal tell my how to find my mate. Before today I had a dream about the animal I become at night. He told me how to find my mate. I could always hear my animal. Some things I learned was that my kind can't harm their mates and that they a protective of what they think is theirs. So I was standing by the door waiting for the bell to ring looking for some one who could be my mate so far no luck. Then the bell ranged and I saw Bone and friends coming around the corner. 'Wait WHAT THE HELL WAS ON BONE'S HEAD cat ears?' I thought. As Bone passed I leaned down and whispered low for only Bone to hear " Nice ears Bone." as he passed I thought 'Bone smelled nice wait WHAT Bone dose not smell nice' shaking my head I headed for my first class. End ASA view

Unknowing that in his eyes something glittered and his beast was planning something.


	3. Chapter 3

A Furry Problem

Ch.3

I don't own Charlie Bone

For Charlie nothing much happened after the Asa thing. He just had to make sure to keep his cat

ears down and try not to sit on his tail because that would hurt and it wouldn't be good if he yelled in the middle of class clutching his tail. Now he and Billy were headed to the red kings room to do homework. When they got there they put their books down and got seats right next to each other in the circular room. Charlie thought as he looked around 'what's with all books, who comes up here just to read these in their free time.' Then the painting of the read king caught his eye. He loved staring at the red king's painting trying to hear what it might someday tell him. The other red king's children came in first was Charlie's friends then the others Manfred Bloor a real prick he can use hypnosis or he use to he burns thing now hope he burns himself and his cloths. Then there is Asa pike, Idith and Inez Branko, Dorcas Loom, ,Joshua Tilpin hate him stupid magnetic personality. 'Wow 'thought Charlie we all have weird names then again we do have powers you know what never mind.' He was so far gone in his thoughts that he forgot to get his tail out of the way. So he was in a lot of pain right now he bit his lip so he would not cry out. Billy seeing that his friend was hurt asked "are you okay?" Charlie looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you okay? No I'm not okay I just sat on my tail." "oh sorry" said Billy looking apologetic. "What are you two whispering about?" barked Manfred looking curler then usual. " n-nothing sir." Billy said Manfred rounded on Charlie " Well Bone do you have something to tell us." Charlie looked at Manfred his eye watering with pain " no sir" he said with clenched teeth. "No?" said Manfred "are you sure Bone? isn't there a furry problem you want to tell us." Charlie's eyes widened 'How can he know!' "come on bone tell us." said Manfred by now everyone was staring at them. Unknown to Joshua there was a sparkly string behind him. Charlie saw the string hanging behind Joshua's head the string was moving trying to get to Joshua's head. Charlie's eyes narrowed on the piece of string against his will his ears popped up and he ran around the table one thought in his head 'STRING SHINY! MINE!' once he reached the string he started to bat at it with claws released. He only became aware that the others were staring at him when Emma went "AWWW! SO CUTE!" He blushed and let go of the string and looked at everyone staring at him. He looked down and walked back to his seat unknown to him his tail had found a why out and was swinging from side to side. He sat down and started to work on his homework but stopped when he felt someone rubbing his ears well like all cats he started to purr. The stunned silent in the room broke as everyone expect Charlie who was still purring started to giggle. "Well Bone nice to know your part cat." Manfred said dryly.

Asa view

I was sitting in the king's room when I noticed Charlie Bone looking like he was in pain with Billy Raven sitting next to him looking at him apologetically. 'WHAT HAPPENED if he is hurt then I'm going to… wait I don't care about bone.' Just then Manfred rounded on Billy for whispering "What are you whispering about?" Manfred barked 'wow he needs to chill.' I thought

"N-nothing sir" said Billy and then Manfred rounded on Charlie ' YOU BETTER NOT PICK ON HIM MANFRED…. Wait why do I care.' I thought by the time I got out of my thoughts Charlie --- Bone's eyes were narrowed on something---OH a piece of string and then his ears came up such cute ears….WHAIT WHAT?! OH NONONONONO NOOOOOOOOOOO! CHARLIE BONE IS MY MATE'. In the back of Asa's head his beast thought finally he gets it. Just remember PROTECT WHAT IS YOURS YOURS YOURS wow echo echo echo. HELLO -WELL YOU STOP SHOUTING YOU MAKING MY EARS RING! Asa yelled at his beast

PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKE! AND THAT ITS FUNNY!


	4. Chapter 4

A Furry Problem

I don't own Charlie Bone

Later Charlie and friends were going back to the dorm when Manfred came up to them.

"Bone come with me." said Manfred Charlie went with Manfred telling his friends to go ahead.

'Wonder what Manfred wants.' thought Charlie as they went into Manfred's office. Manfred Locked the door 'What is he doing?' wondered Charlie. Out of nowhere Manfred pulled out a

Knife and jumped on Charlie shouting " READY TO DIE YOU FREAK!". Charlie looked at him

As Manfred raised his knife "any last word weirdo." said Manfred. " A couple. Number one, you

use to be able to hypnotize people and now you burn things and you call me the freak. Number

Two, HAVE YOU EVER HERD OF A BREATH MINT CAUSE YOUR BREATH STANKS!

And number three GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Charlie. Suddenly they heard a howl and Asa

busted the door down in his beast form. And before Manfred died he only had these words to say

"oh shit." then Asa shredded him. Asa turned back to human "What the hell. Manfred's nuts and

Dead. And shouldn't you have been only able to change when to night and its not night." Asa helped

Charlie stand " we protect what is ours." he said. "What ?" said Charlie looking confused "my beast and me." answered Asa. "oh But you like Emma you want to go out with

Emma. Oh I see you wanted to get on Emma's good side so you saved me." Charlie said looking at Asa. "NO! I only looked out for Emma because she is a shape shifter. She is part of my pack, family, pride. Whatever you want to call it because even I don't know what I am. Look I protected you because you my mate." Charlie looked at Asa "okay but you'll have to convents me." he said.' better just go along with it he could kill me crazy sociopath.' thought Charlie And so Charlie's friends welcomed Asa for saving Charlie's life because they were all scared shitless from Charlie's story. Asa finally convents Charlie they were mates and they lived happy ever after. Wait there is still more Asa and Charlie were walking throw the park. When Asa tugged of Charlie's ears "DON"T DO THAT!" yelled Charlie as he scratched Asa's hand. "OW MY HAND!" yelled Asa Charlie looked at Asa "oh quite being a baby." he said "bitch." Asa said with no emotion. " OW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!" screamed Asa. "YOU CALLED ME A BITCH!" yelled Charlie. And Charlie summoned a axe with his wand and chased Asa around. Don't worry it's a rubber axe just looks real. And Asa ran into the sunset getting hit on the head with a rubber axe and Charlie was yelling all the way as he hit him upside the head with the rubber axe. Wow who know that Charlie is violent feel sorry for Asa people he will survive no problem just has to remember not to piss Charlie off again or get hit upside the head with something rubber. "GET BACK HERE ASA!" yelled Charlie as Asa ran across the screen screaming. Ladies and gentlemen the violent side of Charlie no one know of just hope he dose not come after you with a rubber chicken. But he might chase and hit over the head Asa with a rubber chicken or any thing else that's rubber.

"Thank you for reviewing" yelled Asa as his head was hit with a rubber axe. Annoyed he yelled "Will you stop that." his answer was a hit in the head that made him tripe.

THE END!!!


End file.
